User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Mid-Season Finale. Trick Master vs The Riddler
Welcome, all to another wonderful tale of tricks, puzzles, and insanity galore! Trick Master was somewhat hard to write for considering the amount of information he has is almost directly from the games, but The Riddler has much, much more information on him. This battle was originally going to be William Shakespeare vs Trick Master, but I didn't want to write in Iambic Pentameter, that would be long and complicated. I could if I wanted too, but I just didn't feel like it. Also, I feel as if Riddler and Trick Master have a better connection, as in, People obsessed with Puzzles and Riddles, whereas Shakespeare vs Trick Master is just "hard to understand until you get the hang of it." Oh crap, I actually gave away the connection. Whoops. This is my mid-season finale, a news blog will go up within the week, so hopefully your ready for what I have planned for that. I already wrote the entire thing. Want a sneak peek? Alright. "L''et me play the message from my grandson… err… what was his name again?'' Assbag? Yes, I do believe that was his name." I think you'll find the news blog to be a very entertaining read through. Now that I have revealed that, I won't give any hints to the next battle, but I'll tell you that almost all the battles in the second half of the season were suggested by the community. Exciting. Well, here's the battle. I got you hyped, now get ready to solve my words. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY THE TRICK MASTER VERSUS ... THE RIDDLER? ERM? BEGIN? Battle Trick Master: Here’s a thought, How many riddles does it take for Nygma to be out-rapped? Another trick, check the window for a nice little chat Come on, Mr. Ed, look at the floor, I’m confused You’re too busy being two-faced to get Batman to lose I’m rock-smashing, I’m the king of tricks, I’ve gone to distant lands Here’s the kicker, I dare you to give out riddles to kids in Japan I’ll conceal myself behind a window, let me know if you’ve seen this I’ve already hidden my scroll, it says “Trick Master is a Genius” Riddler: Who’s Red, Holding a mic, and about to get schooled? That’s a trick question, we know The Trick Master is that very fool You call me Two-faced? Here, let me flip a coin Heads, you get to leave, or tails, I steal your loin Why are you confused? I got a question mark on my cane The Riddler’s Bitter Riddle Knocks a Trick Master down in pain Trick Master is a Genius? HA! Don’t make me laugh I’ll spin you around your room, let’s see if you’ll find the right path Trick Master: Want a tent? You’re ensuring that you’ll stay here awhile, son I bet you’d feel more joy in the Arkham Asylum I’m not done, It’s dumb how you think you can trick me I’m handing out disses like I do with Rare Candies I must depart now, so I hope you have a ball I’ll leave you in the care of my 3rd Mechadoll. ~''Trick Master Spins out of view as Mechadoll 3 walks in''~ ~''Beat slows down to a stop as Mechadoll begins to talk to Riddler.~ '''Mechadoll 3': Hello! Would you like to buy an escape rope? Just say the word and I’ll give you one for 300 Poke. Riddler: Blast… I hope this is one of those Riddles. ~''A light shines in a corner''~ Riddler: GOT YOU! ~''Trick Master Reappears, Beat starts back up again''~ You think you can beat the greatest Riddle Solver of all time!? I got some explosive puzzle sets, I’ll let them wander your mind Stop these tricks at once, Or The Riddler will solve them! If you truly want to mess with me, new puzzles are the least of your problems Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da (Batman Theme) POKEMON VERSUS HISTORY poll Who won? Trick Master & Mechadoll 3 The Riddler Category:Blog posts